Dont Care
by bl789
Summary: The Captain is busy guy, Chitose does paperwork for the clubroom. They are long friends and support, they have feelings for each other, but dont admit it even if they lay each other almost every week. M for some scenes, not complete ones, not described.


**Hey, so this is just a random story I came up while waiting for my flash drive to appear from hiding. So I'll write new stories other that the others I have. It's not that I'm lazy to continue the others, it's just the fact that I had done a lot for the other stories and I had them in my 'I'm hiding from you, you ungrateful brat' flash drive that I don't know where it is. I was correcting Kingdom hearts high before I misplaced it, you guys are lucky that I hadn't done a lot with it so I think it'll be the only one I'll be continuing from my old stories in a while. **

**Alright sorry it's been so long since I've written; I just had the urge to do something.**

**I don't own PoT and nor the pairings. Enjoy. Bye.**

Chitose slipped his shirt off, climbing onto the bed with his captain. He saw Shiraishi smirked at him and he smirked back, remembering how they got here in the position they were now.

Chitose was doing some paper work in the clubroom, after afternoon tennis activities were over, while everybody else changed after they took their shower, the door then opened making the room a little lighter than the lights did. The captain and some of the other regulars entered the room. They didn't bother Chitose as he did his work; they knew it was important so they just went like always.

Chitose, who was still writing, didn't really put attention as his captain changed after taking a shower after a good tennis match with Kenya, although he knew the other boy was desperate for some of his attention, Shiraishi had told him that he had been a great lay and wanted to keep doing, not that he cared. He had made it very cleared to him he wasn't interested, though he could never resist him.

Just before everybody was done, he finished his worked and got in a stall and turned the water on, cold water, he didn't want to think of Shiraishi right now. When he got out he wasn't really surprised to find his captain was still there. He always was, he didn't care either way.

Not long after being seduced by his amazing captain, again, they ended up in Shiraishi's place, hot, tired and horny. Waiting to do the same activities they usually do.

Shiraishi was first to take his clothes off, just after entering his house. No one was home and Chitose knew this was already planned, not like he cared about that either.

They soon made it to Shiraishi's room, by then his captain was already naked and harder than before. Shiraishi flopped onto the bed, waiting for his friend to take his clothes off and get in the bed too.

After he slipped his shirt off he got in top Shiraishi, the position they were in right now. He kissed Shiraishi, hard, then moved to his neck and Adams apple, Shiraishi's weak spot, he loved the moans that came from that place, he was proud to know that, though he was sure others did too.

He thought of how much he hated this though; he hated sleeping with Shiraishi like he was some kind of prostitute. He knew he wasn't the only one he had slept with the captain today. He was hell as sure he had fucked their junior, Zaizen, this morning. The boy could walk in morning practice, but when he saw him in the hallway the boy could barely walk.

He was also sure he had gotten Yuujirou this afternoon too. And even though all of this made him feel jealous, he sill slept with him. For some reason, of all the guys Shiraishi had slept with he felt superior to them, because Shiraishi had the consideration to take him to his house most every time, and also the fact that they did this pretty often.

Shiraishi's mouth in his cock made him come back from his thoughts. Even if he didn't want to sleep with him like this, he had to admit that he had a pretty good mouth, and using those perfect hands of his made it more pleasurable.

"What's wrong?" The blond asked as he had his own fingers inside of him stretching himself for the bigger size of Chitose. Even though he knew better that he didn't need to do it, his hole was already loose from his previous activities.

"Nothing." He knew Shiraishi could tell he was thinking of stuff, but he concentrated on Shiraishi right now.

He opened Shiraishi's legs more that they already were, they weren't using condoms today, they hadn't bought any, they forgot. Though they both didn't care, they were both healthy, they got checked 2 times a year, Shiraishi more for the accident that had happen some years ago.

Shiraishi had been forced to it by the ex tennis captain, he hadn't been healthy and so infected Shiraishi, but soon they cured him. Chitose had supported him through it.

Chitose entered Shiraishi, who moaned at the contact. It still felt the same as before, and that 'before' had been three days ago. It was the same heat; the same pleasure the same….feelings. No he didn't have feelings. He didn't feel anything for this attractive boy he had known since freshman year, who he supported and was supported back.

He didn't like doing this, he didn't! He got mad all of a sudden and started thrusting in Shiraishi more forceful than before. Each time he pounded in he hit the others prostate and every thrust made Shiraishi moan louder.

Shiraishi wasn't complaining, he didn't have a problem with this kind of sex, it was hot and good, and so he didn't really stop Chitose, it was the best fuck he had in days. After all, this was to release stress, not that Chitose thought of ever calling it like that.

"Are you alright?" Chitose asked as he got out of the shower. After their activities this is how things went, they finished, he took a shower and he left.

"No, my ass hurts."

"Sorry."

Shiraishi smirked, "There isn't really anything to be sorry about, it was still good." He shifted in bed so his ass didn't hurt like it did right now.

"You aren't the type to say such things." Chitose remarked as he walked to the door.

"You aren't the type to apologize…. or to ask at that."

"Yeah." Chitose walked out the door and closed it behind him. Not having the chance to see Shiraishi's frown.

Chitose did a lot of paper work for the club. The vice captain was pretty useless, and the captain himself had plans everyday to lay someone. Not that he cared.

Chitose slept with girls when he didn't with Shiraishi, which was known around the club, the part that he was straight anyway. He smirked to himself as he wrote down stuff.

Shiraishi knew everything about Chitose, and that was the only reason he wanted to sleep with him. He loved his size and his hair, which he never touched during their fuck. He didn't care about it anyway.

Shiraishi was a busy boy to be worrying about his best friend since freshman year, his support through these years….No he didn't have feeling for him. He continued with the sophomore he was fucking, and smirked.

**Sorry I hope it made sense, I just wanted to write whatever. Later.**


End file.
